


Answer Me

by sukarideepsoul



Series: Sakuraiba Week [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukarideepsoul/pseuds/sukarideepsoul
Summary: Back in Chiba for 5x20 recording, Aiba felt with the need to answer Sho.





	Answer Me

Because it had been decided that the new song PV was going to be recorded in Chiba, Aiba Masaki's natal prefecture, the five of them were there, in the middle of the nowhere, with a wonderful sea in front of their eyes. In the horizon both clouds and sea were mixed and no one could see beyond that. Also, the wind was nice, sometimes a bit strong, but it was normal in that location. The five of them recorded the video smoothly, having indeed a great time there and putting all their feelings into it, hoping like that they would be conveyed to their fans.

Then, after long hours of recording indeed, they finished and had the free day finally, so they could do whatever they wanted there. It was still day, so for the man who grew up in those lands it was the perfect chance to carry out saying what he had been thinking of for long days. He usually was not that brave, but time was not his friend, so he approached one of his bandmates and grabbed his wrist. “Can we talk?” he only spoke that question when that man turned around. Even if Sakurai Sho showed a curious gaze, he nodded and they both started to walk, telling the rest of people they would be back before the day would end.

Being in a hurry suddenly, Aiba entered his car and saw how Sho did the same beside him, thinking mentally they had to be fast to make it on time. It had not been planned, he had not thought of it before having arrived there. It was spontaneous, his mind had just remembered that place and found it perfect to announce what his answer was finally. That was why he drove fast but carefully. In order to arrive on time and make that moment unforgettable for Sho. It was time to create good memories with him after all.

Constantly checking the hour and sky, he saw the sun was trying already to hide behind the horizon and Aiba had to pray to arrive on time. They were already stopping the car so right after stepping on the ground, Aiba grabbed his hand and began to run through that empty field which ended up being sand, entering another beach surrounded by a small cliff. It was indeed a private side, with a part of small rocks perfectly to sit and admire the sight of the sunset. Then, Aiba sat beside Sho and he could not speak at all. What was more, both of them were completely absorbed by that awesome scene. Those mixed colours which stained the clouds. That calm sea which was telling them that was alive instead of a drawing. Indeed, Aiba could only sigh and place his head over Sho's shoulder.

“It was a long time since we haven't been this alone, right?” his voice was low and soft, as if the weakness of the scene was being conveyed to Aiba. His bandmate nodded, feeling kind of tense due to that closeness between them. “It was a long time since you proposed to me” the man continued talking softly, his words being covered by the sound of the slight waves. “And I've not been able to even answer you” that sentence was covered by a deep guilt and pain. It was so hard for Aiba that he had to close his eyes and turn his head to Sho to lean his forehead on his jaw.

“I told you I'd wait. All the time you needed” Sakurai finally spoke to clarify that sense of guiltiness inside of him, what only provoked Aiba grabbed his other shoulder with a hand.

“But a year has gone by”

“As if you need another one, I will wait for your answer, Masaki” Sho's voice was tender, comprehensive, soft. All those things Aiba needed to feel comforted and surrounded by his love once again. He did not know why, but his heart needed to feel that warmth only Sho knew how to give to him.

“You have had to suffer a lot because of my indecision...”

“You're wrong. I was even happy you were even considering my proposal” once again, those words saved him from his frustration and sadness. It was like all Aiba would say, Sho would reply without a doubt.

“Of course I was considering it. You're so awesome it's impossible to decide in a second” after that, he got the answer Sho could not reply at all. Because Aiba knew he was happy, so happy to hear that compliment by him.

“And then... Have you already decided?” Sho dared to ask, going to the important matter hastily. Masaki felt tense suddenly, however he raised his head, so Sakurai would be able to look at his eyes.

“Yes, I did” right after this, he could not control his smile and bright in his pupils. And slowly, his lips searched for Sho's, wanting to feel them for last time before closing that book to start another one. A muscled arm hugged his waist to make him be closer and once the kiss was broken, he could answer him.

“Yes, I will marry you, Sho”


End file.
